


Sweet Dreams

by glitchedmirrors



Series: Route: 707 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedmirrors/pseuds/glitchedmirrors
Summary: Taking place during Seven's route, MC decides to steal Seven's hoodie whilst he's in the shower.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I am.. very rusty at writing fanfiction, so, please bear with me. While I am ultimately pleased with how this fic turned out, and have plans to write more fics in the future, this is still a bit of a test run for me! Thank you in advance to all those who end up reading this!

You were still having a hard time believing the sight in front of you. This vision of Seven sitting on the floor, over in the corner of the apartment that you were forced to call home for now, surrounded by all his hacking equipment. Okay, you were pretty sure it wasn’t actually  _ all _ of it, but, it was still a lot! Regardless, you were still in shock over the fact that the joker redhead known best as Seven, was only a short distance away from you.

The silence was unbearable though. After having gotten to know Seven in the chatroom over the last few days, you never could have expected to have to deal with this much silence while in his presence. This just didn’t seem like the Seven that you enjoyed talking to so much.

“MC, I’m pretty sure I told you to ignore me,” his harsh tone would pull you out of your thoughts. “I can’t focus if you keep staring at me like that.”

His back was still turned to you, so, you weren’t sure how he could tell that you had been watching him, but, you turned away anyways, pouting slightly. You understood that he was just trying to do all he could to protect you, but, did he really have to be so cold to you while he was working? It just didn’t seem fair. But, since he was busy working, you figured that maybe you should get some work done as well. You were fairly certain you had some party-related emails to respond to after all. And so you pulled out your phone and allowed yourself to sink further into your seat, your shoulders resting against one arm of the couch.

You decided to check the chatroom really quick, but, it looked like no one else was around right now. You desperately wished that any one of the RFA members were online. At least then you would be having some sort of conversation with  _ someone _ . But, no, you were stuck sitting in silence. You went back to the emails though, responding to all the potential guests as best as you possibly could, though it was starting to get hard to see. Why? Oh. You were tearing up. When did that happen? You would reach one hand up to your face, gently wiping away the tears that were clouding your vision gently with your fingertips.

Suddenly, a slight groan could be heard from the corner of the room, and you found yourself jumping slightly. You stole a glance in Seven’s direction, seeing that he had apparently taken off his glasses to rub at his temples.  _ ‘Is he getting a headache?’ _ you wondered. He  _ had _ been staring at those screens an awfully long time after all... You would quickly look back to your phone when you noticed that Seven was moving to get up. You didn’t want him to think you had been staring at him again.

“Why can’t I focus? Ugh. MC,” you couldn’t help but look up as your name was called, and you shyly glanced towards him again. He looked so tense... “I’m going to go have a shower, clear my head a bit. Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

You didn’t say anything in response, deciding to just simply nod instead. Seven had been so insistent on you leaving him alone before, that you didn’t want to risk actually saying anything for the moment. Turning back to your phone, you’d pretend to be doing something on it while you watched the redhead walk away out of the corner of your eye. You were attempting to be inconspicuous about it, but, you were fairly certain that Seven knew you were still watching him. After all, he seemed to know your every move lately.

A few minutes passed before you finally heard the familiar sound of the shower being turned on. Letting out a sigh of relief, you couldn’t help but look in the direction of the bathroom. It’s not like Seven could stop you from watching the door, right? Actually, speaking of the bathroom door... it seemed to be slightly open still. Did he mean to leave it open? Probably. You were pretty sure he would want to make sure he could hear you in case you tried to leave or something. You didn’t want to leave though. All you really wanted was for Seven to treat you like a person right now.

You weren’t sure what compelled you to do it, but, you suddenly found yourself quietly sneaking towards the bathroom. You shuffled into a sitting position, peeking around the door frame into the bathroom of the apartment. Your eyes wandered towards the shower, entranced by the silhouette behind the curtain. Although you couldn’t see Seven himself, you could tell from this silhouette that he was quite thin. You had to stop yourself from sighing, knowing that he would probably hear you if you did. But, you couldn’t help but shake your head in exasperation. Here he was, saying he needed to protect you, and yet it was obvious that he couldn’t be bothered to take care of himself. And yet... despite how thin he was, you could tell that there was still a great deal of strength in those arms.

You wanted to keep watching him, you really did, but, you knew you couldn’t risk it. Instead, you let your eyes wander to the pile of clothes on the floor. You couldn’t help but smile as you noticed his hoodie in the pile, and you just knew you needed to ‘borrow’ it for a little bit. After all, all you really wanted from him since he had gotten here was his attention. Maybe wearing his hoodie would help you to feel like he actually cared about you? Though... you couldn’t help but feel like he did still care about you, and that he must be pushing you away for a reason. It still hurt though, having him so close to you and yet so far away. Regardless, you found yourself quickly snatching up the hoodie and sneaking back out of the bathroom as quickly as you could.

“MC?” you heard Seven’s voice call out. Shit. He must have heard you. “MC, you’re still there, right?”

“Y-yeah, of course I am,” you tried not to let your voice waver too much. You didn’t want Seven to know just how much you were panicking over the thought that he could potentially catch you with his hoodie so soon after you had snatched it up. Speaking of which, you had slipped it on, pulling it tight around you. You couldn’t help but inhale the scent of it. You weren’t sure what sort of scent Seven would have, but, this wasn’t at all what you expected. It actually smelled really nice though, and you couldn’t help but blush. What were you thinking? This was so stupid of you.

“Alright, well... I’ll try to be out soon. Just stay put... okay?” Did he sound out of breath almost? Nah, there was no way. He was probably just exasperated with how you kept bugging him. Yeah, that was it.

For some reason, you couldn’t bring yourself to leave your spot by the door. Your back was up against the wall, and you had wrapped your arms around your knees. The minutes ticked on by, and slowly, you found your eyes getting heavy. The smell clinging to Seven’s hoodie was so intoxicating to you that it was making you sleepy. There would be no harm in you napping here for a little bit while you waited for Seven to come back out, right?

***

When Seven eventually came out of the shower, you were fast asleep on the floor. You were still sitting up, your head resting gently on top of your arms. Seven couldn’t help but chuckle when he noticed you were wearing his hoodie. He was mad at himself for having been so harsh to you, but, damn if you didn’t look cute wearing his stuff like that. If only things were different, so that he could... No! He wasn’t supposed to be thinking like that. If he got involved with you it would just be trouble. He was dangerous, and that’s all he’d ever be to you. But... you looked so cute sleeping there. And he wanted desperately to hold you for a bit, though he knew shouldn’t.

At the very least he should move you though, right? There was no way you were comfortable sitting up like that against the wall. And besides, he’d hate for you to be in pain when you woke up. Yes, he’d simply have to move you to somewhere more comfortable. He couldn’t let himself fall for you, but, he could at least attempt to play the gentleman’s role and make sure you could sleep comfortably. And so he found himself scooping you up in his arms. He could feel his face heating up when he realized how small and light you actually were, so easy for him to hold and to carry...

He would gently shake his head, trying to get these ridiculous thoughts out. But, he’d blush even more when he felt you snuggle against him more, your head resting gently against his chest. Damn it! Why did you have to be so cute?! Ugh! He needed to stop thinking about this and figure out where he was putting you. He knew he should probably take you into the bedroom and let you sleep in bed, but... Was it safe for you to be out of his sight? He knew he could just watch the cameras, but, it would easier if you just stayed in the same room as him, right? Yes, of course. You were better off on the couch, where he could make absolutely certain that you were there, and safe. He totally wasn’t thinking this because he still wanted to watch your cute face as you slept!

“Why are you so stupid, Saeyoung? You know you shouldn’t be feeling this way...” he would whisper to himself, still gazing down at you. His grip on you tightened slightly, wanting to make sure you were secure in his arms as he walked you over to the couch.

He would set you down as gently as he could, though, he really wanted to just keep holding you. Moving to go back to his spot in the corner, Seven couldn’t help but shiver. Was the apartment this cold the whole time? Or was he just noticing it more now that his hoodie was being held hostage by you? Not that it mattered, he could suffer a few chills. There was no way he could let himself disturb you just because he was cold.

He could have sworn he had walked towards his computer, but, he found himself sitting on the floor, just in front of the couch. He was leaning against it slightly, his eyes trained on you. Actually, now that he was thinking on it, his eyes kind of stung. Was it because he had been staring at the screen so long earlier, or..? No, it was definitely because of the tears that were forming. Damn. His heart ached as he watched you sleeping, wishing he could join you. But, he wouldn’t. He would, however, gently whisk away the strands of hair that were covering your eyes, moving them to wrap gently around the back of your ear. He would find himself leaning a little closer to you, and gently kissing your forehead. You couldn’t know about his feelings, but, he supposed he was happy with this. Just knowing you were here was enough. It had to be enough.

Finally, he would move back to his seat in front of his computer, his back turned to you. Your eyes would gently flutter open, and you would rub at them with one hand sleepily. You had felt him kiss your forehead before, but had waited until you could no longer feel his breathing against your face to open your eyes. You only glanced at him a moment, but, he definitely seemed less tense. Smiling to yourself, you let your eyes drift closed again. You barely heard Seven whisper as you drifted off again.

“Sweet dreams, MC...”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Letting Off Steam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610756) by [glitchedmirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedmirrors/pseuds/glitchedmirrors)




End file.
